God Only Knows
by jimelization
Summary: Alternative Universe, where Hook takes his good friend Cora back to Storybrooke with himself. Having redeemed themselves, they sing a song in front of everyone, each recognizing their own story in the three simple, yet powerful words: "God only knows"


**In Alternative Universe, where Hook takes Cora with himself back from the Underworld, he helps her come clean to the citizens of Storybrooke by singing a song with her. "God Only Knows" by For King&Country& Dolly Parton is a magical song which I recommend. For some reason the first time I heard it, I instantly pictured Cora and Hook singing and recognizing themselves in the lyrics&music, which is why I wrote this. :)**

**Enjoy and do leave me your opinions. :)**

* * *

'Granny's' was as full as ever, on a rainy Tuesdays night. All the heroes and villains had gathered for dinner and drinks as per usual, but a certain former Queen of Hearts was having trouble with making her way inside the small restaurant.

Cora Mills stood in the shadows under her baroque umbrella, as the cold raindrops fell sadly around her.

Her past, her present, her future... She had reunited with her two daughters for a very short, but precious time, and had moved on, ready for the darkest fate ... Ready to burn in hell for all her sins, but contrary of her expectations, the light had opened before her eyes. It had absolved her and later when her old friend had arrived, he had been able to take her back with him.

Back to the world of the living, back to Storybrooke...

And Cora was thankful, but now that she was here, she was once again having cold feet about confronting everyone. How would they react to her coming back? Living a second life wasn't easy, she had to make sure to never make the same mistakes. She had to remember that having her family was enough.

"Still standing here, mate?"- she felt the familiar hook on her shoulder and turned around to smile weakly at the handsome pirate. "Let's get in. Some people can't wait to see us again."

"I'm sure they can't wait to see _you_."- Cora pursed her red lips in a lorn twinkle. "Me, not so much. I'm nobody's favorite, I..."

"You're overthinking it, your Majesty."- Hook snorted. "Zeus didn't let you come with me for a second life to spend it in overthinking. Now, get ahold of yourself and get ready to sing with me. Shall we?"

Cora chuckled uncertainly, but still locked arms with him and started walking. The pirate's words could often be reassuring. She just had to believe in them and in herself.

* * *

The small restaurant was packed, but they had expected his arrival. Killian saw Emma's happy face, sitting among the Charmings, Regina and Zelena.

Everything needed for the musical accompaniment, from the equipment to the microphones, was also ready. When the pirate had promised them a show, David had heartily undertaken to arrange everything needed for the event, together with the Dwarves.

After all, it was not everyday that the Pirate showed them his artistic side.  
The applause and everyone's attention marked the beginning of the impromptu concert.

Hook felt a little silly, but still, he was doing all this for a friend. What was more, that friend happened to be a very important lady. He had to make sure she'd be given a fair new start in Storybrooke. By the time the music started, he had completely forgotten his stage-fright:

_**Killian: **__Wide awake while the world is sound asleepin'_  
_Too afraid of what might show up while you're dreamin'_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody sees you_  
_Nobody, nobody would believe you_

Snow could swear she had heard Emma gasp at how beautiful her boyfriend's voice sounded in this tender, but fierce song. But it could've been David's exclamation too, the mother of two couldn't tell for sure.

_**Killian: **__Every day you try to pick up all the pieces_  
_All the memories, they somehow never leave you_  
_Nobody, nobody, nobody sees you_  
_Nobody, nobody would believe you_

The pirate then brought her to the improvised stage too, by the hand.  
The reactions were many and varied, but only Cora's sensual voice could be heard amid spellbound faces, shocked expression, and that priceless grimace that the Blue Fairy had made.

_**Cora: **__God only knows what you've been through_  
_God only knows what they say about you_  
_God only knows how it's killin' you_  
_But there's a kind of love that God only knows_

"Mother."- Regina whispered through tears.

"She's alive."- Zelena exclaimed happily, overshouting the music for a second, with little Robyn giggling awake in her arms. "But how can it be, we saw her cross over!"

_**Cora&Killian: **__God only knows what you've been through_  
_God only knows what they say about you_  
_But God only knows the real you_  
_'Cause there's a kind of love that God only knows_

_There's a kind of love that_  
_There's a kind of love..._

_**Killian&Cora: **__You keep a cover over every single secret_  
_So afraid if someone saw them, they would leave_  
_But somebody, somebody, somebody sees you_  
_Somebody, somebody will never leave you_

She smiled at her friend, as they sang together before everyone. He had been right. So many people here loved and hated them, heroes and villains that dined together could only be expected to do that. Her two daughters who were finally together, his savior and the Charmings sitting on the same table, a site she would have never expected to bring her such joy.

_**Cora&Killian: God only knows what you've been through**_  
_**God only knows **__what they say about you_  
_**God only knows **__how it's killin' you_  
_But there's a kind of love __**that God only knows**_  
_**God only knows **__what you've been through_  
_**God only knows **__what they say about you_  
_**But God only knows the real you**_  
_'Cause there's a kind of love __**that God only knows **_

_There's a kind of love that_  
_There's a kind of love_  
_There's a kind of love that_  
_There's a kind of love..._

"Grandma."- Cora heard her grandson, Henry, call at her with a big smile which she returned as she gave him a high-five.

"Welcome back."- he saluted her.

The teenager seemed to be in the company of some girl his grandmother was unfamiliar with. Perhaps his first flame in love? The Queen of Hearts would have to find out more later...

_**Killian&Cora**_: _For the lonely, for the ashamed_  
_The misunderstood, and the ones to blame_  
_What if we could start over?_  
_We could start over, we could start over_  
_Oh, for the lonely, for the ashamed_  
_The misunderstood, and the ones to blame_  
_What if we could start over?_  
_We could start over, we could start over_

_'Cause there's a kind of love that God only knows_  
_God only knows what you've been through_  
_God only knows what they say about you_  
_But God only knows the real you_  
_But there's a kind of love that God only knows_  
_God only knows what you've been through_  
_God only knows what they say about you_  
_But God only knows the real you_  
_There's a kind of love that God only knows_

_There's a kind of love that_  
_There's a kind of love_  
_There's a kind of love that_  
_There's a kind of love..._

Cora gave her friend a grateful hug before the outro of their song. As they parted and he went over at Emma's side of the table, and she headed for her daughters', she once again thought about her happy ending. That had to be it.

Regina smiled at her mother, as she leaned against her and her sister. Her return to their life would at least partly heal her pain after Robin's undoable death. At least Hook had brought _her_ with himself, maybe Captain Eyeliner deserved the Evil Queen's salute after all.

_**Cora: **__God only knows where to find you_  
_God only knows how to break through_  
_God only knows the real you_  
_There's a kind of love that God only knows_

The music stopped and the applause came as she wrapped her arms around her two daughters and flashed a wide, warm smile at her little granddaughter. They were enough. They would always be enough, but having a friend like Killian Hook was an incredible bonus, that she didn't know how she had deserved.


End file.
